


Impeccable Timing

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: 1_million_words, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the first time is actually better than it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impeccable Timing

Danny might be short, but to Steve he had always been just the right height. Especially now. Pressing him against the back of his bedroom door, his feet shoulder width apart, Danny’s hand on his ass, there was no better place in the world to be. Danny kissed like he spoke. Like the object of the game was world domination, this wasn’t the gentle chaste kisses of the last week. Steve couldn’t get enough of Danny’s mouth devouring his, his fingertips kneading his ass. Moaning into Danny’s mouth, Steve pressed closer trying to absorb Danny into his body.

His head spinning, Steve broke the kiss, sucking in a huge lung full of air as he nuzzled against Danny’s hair trying to regain control of the situation, of his body, that was slowly rutting against Danny, pressing him closer against the door. Danny let his lips trail against Steve’s neck, finding that spot where his neck met his shoulder and nipped lightly. Over and over again his teeth nipped at Steve’s skin as his hands pulled him closer, his own hips thrusting against Steve.

“Bed…” Steve moaned, letting his head fall back to give Danny better access, his knees trembling as he struggled to hold them both upright.

“No.” Danny pulled his lips from Steve’s neck; his breathing labored as he closed his arms around Steve and pulled him tight against him, his face pressed against Steve’s good shoulder. “Slow down.” He whispered into Steve’s sun kissed skin. “We need to slow down.”

“What?” Steve pulled back far enough to catch Danny’s face in his hands. “Talk to me, D. What’s wrong?”

“Too fast, Babe.” Danny pressed his hands over Steve’s on his head and pulled them away, pulling their hands between them, kissing Steve’s fingertips as he spoke. “We’re moving too fast. Need to slow down.”

Steve let his head drop forward, until their foreheads were pressed together, their moist breath shared between them. “I thought you wanted to stop.” Steve’s lips trembled with the force of his emotion.

“Babe.” Danny murmured, his lips pressing gentle kisses to each of Steve’s fingers as he spoke. “I couldn’t stop this if someone held a gun to my head.”

Steve tilted his head back far enough to look into Danny’s eyes. A long moment passed while they searched each other’s eyes, both finding exactly the same thing.

He lifted trembling hands to frame Danny’s face, his thumbs brushing reverently across the stubble on his cheeks, slowly lowering his face . His lips meeting Danny’s gently, a soft brush at first, and then a moist swipe of his tongue along the crease of Danny’s lips, one hand slipping around to cup his neck, his thumb stroking Danny’s neck slowly as Danny tilted his head back opening his mouth and welcoming Steve’s explorations.

Breaking the kiss, Steve pressed a soft chaste peck to Danny’s lips before he turned and flicked his shirt over his head and laid on the bed, relaxing back against the pillows Steve extended a hand to Danny.

“Come to bed with me?” he asked his voice husky.

Danny unbuttoned his shirt as he took the few steps towards the bed.

“You’re sure?” Danny asked softly, as he leaned over his half-dressed partner.

“Never been surer.” Steve grinned as he pulled Danny in closer.

Danny straddled Steve’s hips, his hands running possessively across Steve’s golden flesh.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He murmured leaning down to nip at Steve’s left nipple, before laving a wet stripe across to its mate. “So fucking beautiful.” 

He trailed a string of wet kisses down the center of Steve’s belly, his tongue darting in and out of Steve’s naval, his teeth plucking at the hair that trailed lower.

“Danny.” Steve moaned his fingers catching in Danny’s hair as his hips arched off the bed.

Danny looked up at Steve, his gaze heavy lidded, “You like?" he whispered, throatily as his hands lifted the waistband of Steve’s shorts over his erection. Pushing the shorts to Steve’s mid-thigh Danny leaned forward and trailed the tip of his tongue across the wet tip of Steve’s cock.

Steve’s strangled groan was all the answer Danny needed, even as he watched Steve's fists tangling in the sheets so tightly that his knuckles whitened, struggling not to thrust up to Danny’s touch he realized that they had been building to this moment from the day that they met. Two long years of foreplay, they didn't need to slow down at all.

Lifting his head, Danny spoke softly. “Don’t hold back, Steve. Just let go Babe.” He trailed one hand across the bed, to touch Steve’s knuckles, gently turning his hand until their fingers were laced tightly together.

Blowing a warm breath across the wet tip of Steve’s erection, he waited for a fraction of a second before opening his mouth and sliding quickly down the shaft his tongue pressed flat against the underside, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Steve’s hips arched up, his fingers gripping Danny’s tightly as he writhed against Danny’s weight.

“Wanted this for so long, D. So long.” Steve mumbled almist incoherently as his head tossed from side to side on the pillow, perspiration glistening on his skin, his fingers clenching, breath heaving as he fought to maintain any sort of control over his traitorous body.

“Me too, Babe.” Danny murmured, he trailed kisses all over Steve’s thighs, his tongue snaking out to lick at Steve’s balls, lifting and tasting, sucking them into his mouth, weighing them on his tongue before turning his attention to Steve's dusky, swollen cock and licking the thick vein along the length of It. Sucking just the head into his mouth his used his forearm to press Steve’s hips back against the sheets as his tongue swirled wetly around the tip, his tongue pressing into the slit, before he had mercy on him and swallowed his length.

Hearing the throaty moans and desperate pleas tumbling from Steve’s lips, Danny swallowed as far down as he could, wishing he could take Steve’s full length . Opening his eyes he watched as Steve slowly unraveled underneath him. He could feel the exact moment that Steve lost control, when it all became too much for his stoic partner, his babbling words incoherent in their desperate pleas for release, every muscle tensed, a strangled moan torn from his lips as his orgasm slammed into him. Danny held him in his mouth gently sucking each salty spurt of fluid from him as his own hips thrust wildly against the bed, his own erection still trapped in his khakis rutting frantically as Steve’s climax triggered Danny’s own.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Danny crawled up the bed and collapsed against Steve’s side, letting his tousled head rest on Steve’s shoulder, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

Steve rolled towards him, his trembling hand trailing down Danny’s hairy chest and lower, his fingers finding the waistband.

“Next time babe.” Danny murmured tilting his head up to press a kiss to Steve’s lips.

“I think you killed me, Danny.” Steve murmured into Danny’s mouth, tasting himself on Danny’s lips as he pulled him into a string of teasing kisses. “I’m not leaving you high and dry.”

Danny covered Steve’s hand with his own and pressed it against the wet spot on the front of his pants. “Believe me there is nothing high and dry about that.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you give impeccable head?”

“Impeccable? That’s how you describe it? Not mind blowing or hot or superb, just impeccable?”

“Shut up you’re the one that broke my brain.”

“It wasn’t broken to start with?” Danny teased.

“Careful, you might just be talking yourself out of the return engagement.”

“Nope, you love me that will never happen.” Danny grinned, the smile fading as he realized what he had just said.

Steve looked at him in shocked silence for a few moments before he pulled Danny back against him.

“Yeah.” He murmured, his lips against Danny’s hair. “Yeah I do.”


End file.
